The usable energy and power that can be provided by a fully charged battery pack reduces over service time, the damping rate is influenced by the battery pack's working conditions, such as a charging current, a discharging current, temperature and the SOC range in which the battery supplies power to the vehicle. The charging current is the most important factor to impact the battery pack lifespan.
Energy-supplementing of electric vehicle power battery is mainly realized by battery charging or battery replacing. Taking battery replacing as an example, the power battery shorting of electrical energy on an electric vehicle will be replaced by a fully charged battery at an electric vehicle battery swapping station and then charged at the station when the vehicle needs to be supplemented with electric energy. During the charging process of electric vehicle power battery at the swapping station, both the charging efficiency (the power battery is fully charged over a short period of time) and the lifespan of the power battery require to be free from adverse effect.
However, at the existing swapping stations, power batteries are charged within a short period of time mostly by means of a heavy charging current.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new battery charging method to resolve the previously mentioned problem.